Angel from hell*
by Tori-Midori
Summary: can a cold heart vampire reali find love? maybe...but can a cold hearted vampire find love to a human? Sakura a cold heated vampire falls inlove wiht Syaroan a human, but can it really work?..plz!! review!!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
~Scene change~  
  
*Character preview*  
  
(Me talking)  
  
  
  
Hey everyone this is my story called *Angel from hell* I don't really know why I choose this title but its just popped in my head okay.  
  
Ne way in this story I would put some quizzes, in each quiz I would give a prize to the first five people that answers the question right. All you have to do is write your answer in the reviews and you can right some complements too he he the prize is, me giving the winners their own free picture of the CCS gang okay but if you don't like the prize tell me want you what no money he he and I would gladly change it for you =D.  
  
Now on with the story!  
  
One upon a time in 1789 there was a young lady at the age of 17, with honey brown hair and deep grass like eyes, she was a happy girl always kind hearted and sweet without a care in the would.  
  
Until on cold windy winters night when her life turned upside down and she was drowned in misery.  
  
So the story begins on that one cold winters night…  
  
"Sweetie can you go to the forest and get some apples for me?" asked a man with honey brown hair and brown eyes. "Sure daddy!" exclaimed the girl happily "be careful okay squirt!" warned a young man with brown hair and eyes "Tori I'll be fine I'm 17 now not ten…and I'm not a squirt any more" Sakura said not bothering to step on her brother's foot "oh Sakura you better hurry the sun is beginning to set" her farther warned her while pushing her out the door "okay daddy I'll be home before you know it" Sakura said as she skipped along the path I just hope it's soon Adian thought a worried look spread al over his face "don't worry dad she'll be fine" Tori said with a reassuring smile "hope your right"  
  
~Forest~  
  
"Reaching the moon  
  
Reaching the stars  
  
Hopping and wishing  
  
Wishing and hopping  
  
That my dreams…will…come…true" sang Sakura since she sang the song she didn't hear the black life form creeping up behind her ready to pounce "hum hum hum hum" hummed Sakura ah this girl is prefect thought the black life form "oh here I am" Sakura smiled as she begun to pick some apples now is the prefect time thought the black life form and he jumped high in the air, pushed Sakura on the floor and trapped her there "ahhhhhhh!" screamed Sakura  
  
~Back at the house~  
  
"Huh?" Tori said as his head jotted up "what is it Tori?" asked Adian "Sakura…Sakura's in danger!" Tori yelled while knocking his chair out and running for the forest "dad call everyone in the village we'll need there help!" Tori yelled before disappearing in the distance "right"  
  
~Forest~  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!" screamed Sakura "be quite little girl or I'll rip your head off" the black life form warned her "wha-what do-do you want?" shuddered Sakura in fear "oh nothing all I what is your blood" he said "my blood…so that mean…that means you-you're a vampire?" Sakura said eyes wide "bingo…now hold still while I get that fresh, sweet blood from you" Sakura tired to get free but the more she struggle the more he held on, he said leaning closer and closer and closer and closer till his teeth were 2 cm away from her neck, once again Sakura tried to set free but he just kept going "let go of my sister you!" yelled Tori who has just made it to the scene "not in your life time kid" and with that he bite Sakura and ran away "Sakura!" Tori screamed running up to her "Tori, Tori tak-take good-ca-care of da-dad o-okay" Sakura said her breath becoming more and more short "Sakura don't talk like that you hear me don't talk like that" Tori said tears forming in his eyes "th-this life f-for me is o-over" Sakura said "no it's not you hear me it's not!" Tori yelled "To-Tori be-before I go I ju-I just what to-to say tha-that I I-love yo-you a-and al-always wi-will" then a gust of wind came and blew petals of cherry blossoms down then Sakura closed her eyes and died in her brothers arms or did she no one ever saw her again until the year of 2002 when she came and enrolled in a Japanese high school…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So did you guys like it I hope so anyway her is my first question from the quiz I promised all you guys:  
  
What is Li favourite flavor ice cream?  
  
Give me the answer in the reviews and I'll give the prize 


	2. your worst nightmare

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
Guys I can't believe that so many people know Li favourite ice cream flavor…but I guess it was pretty easily.  
  
Here are the first 5 winners:  
  
1 Nila  
  
2 Angel Lily  
  
Adjrina  
  
Shimi-mouse  
  
2.1 Gaby  
  
Okay the next question will be at the end of this chapter so enjoy reading and hope to all your reviews. Bye for now  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
~Scene change~  
  
*Character preview*  
  
(Me talking)  
  
  
  
The story so far…  
  
A gust of wind came and blew petals of cherry blossoms down then Sakura closed her eyes and died in her brothers arms or did she no one ever saw her again until the year of 2002 when she came and enrolled in a Japanese high school…  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
BRING BRING  
  
"Stupid alarm clock" mumbled Sakura as she got out of bed. Sakura Avalon she is beautiful lady with honey brown hair and deep grass like eyes. She may look like a 17 yr old but really she's a 213 yr old vampire. "I hope this place has better blood then the other places" Sakura said as she got changed ready to go to school.  
  
~Class~  
  
"Class settle down, class, class! Class! CLASS!!" yelled the teacher as veins showed on her neck "ahem today we have a new student joining our class her name is Sakura Avalon, please make her feel welcome…Miss Avalon you can come in now" the teacher said waving her hand to Sakura, Sakura walked in her head hanging low, then when she got to the front of the class she slowly lifted her head to see all eyes on her what are they all looking at Sakura thought angrily. "Sakura you can go and sit next to…ah yes next to Eriol, please raise your hand Eriol" hmm…he has a very strong power better not kill him yet Sakura thought as she slowly made her way to her desk "hey I'm Eriol nice to meet you" Eriol said giving her one of his smile  
  
: Glare: don't talk to me!" Sakura snapped Eriol just smiled and nodded his head. Meanwhile on the other side of class a handsome boy with chestnut brown hair and amber eyes was watching her who does she think she is! Li thought but he didn't know that Sakura heard it (cause she can read minds) she glared at him and said back (in mind way you know ah forget it) your worst nightmare kid…  
  
Okay that's all I know this one is a short one but I'll make it up on the next one Okay.  
  
So here is my second Question  
  
2) What colour clothes did Meiling wear when Sakura and Madison first meet her in Li house?  
  
(Hint: the move card was in this episode)  
  
Okay so there is my second question. You know what you have to do to answer this question if you don't read the 1st chapter again.  
  
Okay bye for now  
  
Tracey 


	3. joining them

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
Hi guys,  
  
I know, I know took me long enough but I needed a break. Anyways sorry it took so long for me to update my story. Just hope you guys will like this chapter too. Oh almost forgot to tell you that Sakura is a vampire who has learned to stay awake in the morning. Well that's all if any of you get confused.  
  
~Tracey~  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
~Scene change~  
  
*Character preview*  
  
(Me talking)  
  
  
  
The story so far…  
  
Who does she think she is?! Li thought but he didn't know that Sakura heard it (cause she can read minds) she glared at him and said back (in mind way you know ah forget it) your worst nightmare kid…  
  
* Li's preview *  
  
My eyes widen when I heard that voice in my head, I looked everywhere to find who said that but I saw everyone at work, I then had a feeling that someone was looking at me, I turned around to find that new girl looking straight at me, her deep grass like eyes meet mine and I felt like time just froze. I then saw her smirk at me, then I thought was it her that said that? Or was I just imagining it. This is confusing; it's giving me an enormous headache, I shook my head viciously and turned to the paper in front of me, but as hard as I tired I can't get the picture of deep grass like eyes out of my head I then heard someone chuckle and I turned around to find that annoying Eriol chuckling like mad. I was about to give him a glare when I heard that voice inside my head again "just let him be" it said. That voice it's so sweet yet so cold I asked back "why?" then that gentle voice answered "the teacher will hear him so don't do any thing" it said to me, I was confused but I trusted it.  
  
* Normal preview *  
  
"Mr Star!" (Is that Eriol's last name?) The teacher yelled. Eriol's head jerked up "y-yes Miss" Eriol answered his voice trembling "can you tell me and the class why the Pythagoras theorem is so funny" the teacher commanded him the class burst out to giggles "it's n-nothing Miss" said Eriol "then you should keep your lips shut!" the teacher said before turning around.  
  
Li turned around to look at Sakura how did you know that was about to happen? Li asked it's was just a hunch Sakura answered simply.  
  
~Lunch~  
  
Four friends are sitting under a cherry blossom tree chatting; there was Li, Madison, Meiling and Eriol  
  
"Hey guys you see the new girl today?" asked Madison she had purple, blue wavy waist length hair and the same colour eyes.  
  
"That's nothing did you see Mr perfect today?" asked Meiling she had black waist length hair and red eyes (no she's not evil)  
  
"Hahaha that was a moment you'll remember forever" said Li while laughing his head off.  
  
"Guys people make mistakes you know" Eriol said trying to defend himself while blushing like mad.  
  
"Oh no!" Madison said as she held her face in hopelessness.  
  
"What is it Madison?" asked Meiling.  
  
"I forgot my camera" Madison said tears about to fall from her eyes. Everyone fell anime style.  
  
"Don't worry Madison, that new girl Sakura will help you" Li said reassuringly.  
  
"Li how can she help me?" asked Madison confused.  
  
"Oh did I forgot to tell you, that Sakura girl has some magical powers, her aura is very strong, that's why I think she can help you" Li explained  
  
"Come to mention it she does have a strong aura I felt it and I think she felt mine too" Eriol said as he remembered.  
  
"Well I think she's a very cold person, I don't want her to join out group" Meiling said.  
  
"Meiling Li was like that at that when he first came and look at him now" Madison said with a little sympathy in her voice.  
  
"I think we should give her a chance" Li said. All eyes suddenly fell on him.  
  
"What are you guys looking at?" Li said getting annoyed.  
  
"It's just that you never want any one to join in our group, the only way to join is if that person can beat you" Madison explained.  
  
"W-wel-well I haven't finished my sentence, I said that she can join if she can beat me" Li stubbled.  
  
"Okay so we tell her now and she can fight Li tomorrow" Meiling said rapping things up.  
  
"Okay" everyone said in unison.  
  
Meiling then got up followed by everyone else, they slowly made there way to Sakura who was sitting at a table filled with boys asking her questions. "Oh just great we can't asked her with all the boys around" Madison said a little disappointed. "Just leave everything to me" Meiling said as she hit the chest, she then took a deep breath "EVERYONE GET LOST NOW!!!" screamed Meiling. All the boys turned and looked to see who said that, as they saw Meiling they all continued to talk like as if nothing had happened "wow Meiling you sure did a good job" Li said sarcastically "now they're getting it" Meiling as she walked up to the table of boys surrounding Sakura. Meiling reached for the closet boy and took hold of his collar "hey I said beat it you jerk!" Meiling yelled in his face "and want are you going to do you sissy?" asked the boys "this!" Meiling said as her feet meet his face. Everyone turned and looked at Meiling "now does anyone else want to have a conversation with me?" asked Meiling sarcastically as she smirked. In a gust of wind everyone was gone, the only person left was Sakura eating her lunch as if nothing had happened. "okay guys lets go" said Meiling as she walked up to Sakura "hey Sakura!" Meiling said sitting next to her "what?" Sakura asked not even looking at her "you want to join in our group?" asked Madison as she popped down on the other side of Sakura "yeah why not" said Sakura "great!" Li said, "what do I have to do?" asked Sakura as she looked up "how did you know you have to do something to join?" Meiling asked "just a hunch" Sakura answered "all you have to do is beat Li" said Madison "that's easy" Sakura said looking at him "oh no way his the strongest kid in this school and no one has ever beaten him" Meiling said shaking her head "what time?" Sakura asked ignoring what Meiling just said "3:00 at Penguin Park" Li said, "I'll be there"…  
  
  
  
That's all for now!!! Okay guys  
  
I think today I'm not going to give a question I'll do it next time okay.  
  
Bye  
  
~Tracey~ 


	4. and the fight begins

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
~Scene change~  
  
*Character preview*  
  
(Me talking)  
  
  
  
The story so far…  
  
"All you have to do is beat Li" said Madison "that's easy" Sakura said looking at him "oh no way his the strongest kid in this school and no one has ever beaten him" Meiling said shaking her head "what time?" Sakura asked ignoring what Meiling just said "3:00 at Penguin Park" Li said, "I'll be there"…  
  
  
  
At exactly 3:00 Li, Meiling, Eriol and Madison where standing at Penguin Park waiting for a so-called girl named Sakura.  
  
"Hahaha I knew she wouldn't come, she's to scared to fight Li" Meiling laughed frantically.  
  
"Oh I don't know Meiling" Madison said.  
  
"What do u ever mean Madison…are you telling me that Li might lose?" Meiling asked looking at her.  
  
"No, no there was just the way Sakura spoke, it sounded so confident" Madison shaking her head like crazy, she doesn't feel like getting bashed today.  
  
"Yeah, yeah but I say she's not here" Meiling said as she walked away.  
  
Just then a figure came out of nowhere and jump right down in front of Meiling "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!" screamed Meiling as she quickly ran off behind Li "who-who is th-that Li?" asked Meiling as she trembled "come out here!" yelled Li "that's not going to work brat" Kero screamed coming out of Eriol's bag (oh did I tell u since Sakura is a vampire Kero stays with Eriol, Ruby moon, Spinal sun and Yue okay!) "And how are you going to make it work" Li said as he gave Kero one of his trademark glares. "Just watch the master and learn" Kero smirked "ahem…hey you over there come out here or are you a coward?" Kero yelled to the dark figure. Why don't u watch your mouth you little crap basket!!" yelled the dark figure back "and who are you calling me a crap basket!" Kero yelled back "shh…Kero his power is very strong you should chill for a min" Whispered Eriol "but Eriol" Kero whined "NO!" Eriol said, "You got lucky their you piece of… humph" Kero couldn't finish his sentence because Eriol caught his little month just in the nick of time, "Kero be quiet or no cake" Eriol warned "okay…okay I'll be quiet" Kero said as he sat down on the floor. "hmm…who are you?" asked Madison "don't tell me you forgot about the fight already?" the figure asked as she(yes a she… so Sakura isn't the only dense one around here lol) "Sakura that you?" asked Li "yes the one and only" Sakura said as she smirked "Sakura?" Madison asked "Madison" Sakura said "Sakura?" Meiling asked "Meiling" Sakura said "Sakura?" Eriol asked "Eriol" Sakura said "Sakura…Kero…now that the introduction is over GET ON WITH THE FIGHT!!" yelled Kero annoyed "alright you stuffed animal keep your brains on" Li said sarcastically "I'm not a stuffed animal you little brat!" Kero yelled as he flew over and bite Li on the finger "OUCH!!!" yelled Li in pain "hahahaha Li how can you fight me when you can't even handle Kero?" Sakura laughed, "Hey I like this kid" Kero smiled. "Lets just get on with the fight shall we?" asked Eriol with a huge sweat drop on his head "okay let the battles begin…"  
  
Hahahahhahaahahhaha guys you like them?  
  
I just love cliff hangers…ne way I was thinking and I figured out that the pic that I send to the winners never show up so I'll just put there names on the story after they answered the question right I know this isn't fair but I can't do ne thing eles I'm reali sorrie u guys but I just hope you guys will keep reading the story. Bye bye  
  
~Tracey~ 


	5. the winner is....

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran "Talking" Thinking ~Scene change~ *Character preview* (Me talking)  
  
The story so far. "Hey I like this kid" Kero smiled. "Lets just get on with the fight shall we?" asked Eriol with a huge sweat drop on his head "okay let the battles begin."  
  
"You know Sakura just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you." Said Syaroan as he got in a fighting stance. "Syaroan just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm scared of a little fight" Sakura said as she too got in a fighting stance. "Okay now everyone you can use magic if you got any, no hitting below the equator or under it.okay?" Eriol said as he looked at the two, ::sweat drop:: They both nodded. "Okay and you fight till one of you bleeds" Eriol said "it'll make it more better" Eriol finished. "No!" yelled Sakura if I see blood I'm going to blow my cover "Why not?" asked Syaroan "scared of a little bleeding?" he asked again. "No!" Sakura said, "I just don't want you to get beaten up so bad" Sakura said as she smirked seeing the anger in his eyes. "There is no way I'm going to let a wimpy little girl beat me!" yelled Syaroan. "Okay Baka don't blow your top!" yelled Kero who was getting very annoyed with all the talking "I want some action here not some stupid chet chat!" Kero yelled again as he held up his fist.um.paw thingy. "Okay, okay stuffed bear don't drop your stuffing's" said Sakura "hey you little goodie too shoes I'm no stuffed bear!" yelled Kero as an anime stress mark appeared on his head. "Can we just get on with the fight already it's getting really late" said Meiling who was getting bored with everyone's squabbling. "Okay guys get on with the fighting okay?" asked Eriol. The two nodded once again. ::fighting stance:: Syaroan was the first to throw a punch at Sakura's face, which missed by a few inches, Sakura then took the advantage to throw a punch at his stomach but to her surprise he blocked it straight away. Hmm.this might take longer then I thought thought Sakura as she did a flip and landed on the ground safety be hide Syaroan kicking him be hide the knee causing him to collapse slightly but long enough for Sakura to take out her fan (it's metal) and throw a vibration hit (it's hard to explain) causing Syaroan to fly up against a tree. "Ahhh!!!" yelled Syaroan in pain as he felt the impacted on the tree. Why does my heart felt like it just been crush seeing- Sakura thoughts where cut off from hearing Eriol's words. "And the winner is Sakura, the first female to beat Syaroan Li in his own game!" Eriol announced as he went in to a fit of laughter. "Shut up Eriol at least Syaroan can still wipe your ass!" yelled Meiling as she ran over to Syaroan her love (a/n did I tell you Meiling still has a crush on Syaroan ::silence:: I guess not ::sweat drop:: but now you all know!) "Sakura well done!" yelled Kero in joy "Meiling you own me a strawberry short cake!" said an excelled Kero "But Syaroan would have won if it wasn't for that metal fan of hers" complained Meiling as she lifted Syaroan to her shoulders. "Meiling a beat is a beat and you own me!" Kero said reminding her of that beat.  
  
# Flash back #  
  
"Stuffed animal I'll beat you that Syaroan can beat that Sakura girl!" Meiling said to Kero. Hmm.Meiling you silly little girl I sense a great amount of energy coming from her but she hides it every well so I'll win this beat no sweat "okay little girl your on but if I win you got to give me a strawberry short cake!" Kero said holding out his hand.oh wait I mean paw. "Okay but if I win you got to stop calling me girl and let me call you stuffed animal," Meiling said as she too out stretched her hand.  
  
# Flashback end #  
  
I shouldn't have done that beat thought Meiling as she mentally slapped herself. While on the other hand Kero was thinking on how smart he was I'm such a smart guardian beast  
  
"Sakura well done no one has ever beaten Syaroan," said Tomoyo after another great shoot with her trusty V8. "Nice work.Sakura.you're very good at martial arts.good job," said Syaroan before he fell to unconscious. "Thanks Li-kun" whispered Sakura, as she walked away. "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo, I think cupid just shoot his arrows at two very strong people" Tomoyo said as she had that I-got-a-plane-up-my-sleeve smile.  
  
this is going to be good I'll just.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha am I jus so evil? ::everyone yes!:: I know I jus very much love cliff hangers lol  
  
K/n-yeah rite you go crazy wen you're reading and there's a cliff hanger A/n- Kero one more word from you and no pudding! K/n-sorrie!! Plz I can't live with out pudding. A/n- then you must be quiet and say da goodbye. K/n-do I have too? A/n- ::nodds:: or no pudding K/n- okay this is just for pudding.bye everyone!! Hope you enjoyed Electri- cute's story hope you review!! Bye! 


	6. it's party time!

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
~Scene change~  
  
*Character preview*  
  
(Me talking)  
  
So far on Angel from hell....  
  
"Thanks Li-kun" whispered Sakura, as she walked away. "oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo, I think cupid just shoot his arrows at two very strong people" Tomoyo said as she had that I-got-a-plane-up-my-sleeve smile.  
  
This is going to be good I'll just......  
  
_____________________________________________  
  
This is going to be good I'll just have to work my little magic on them.....wait I don't have magic!.......not to worry Eriol will help!   
  
"Hey Sakura! Wait up!" yelled Tomoyo as she ran to Sakura.  
  
"What do you want Tomoyo?" snapped Sakura but that didn't scare Tomoyo she was quiet used to it by now from the old Syaroan.  
  
"Do you want to come to my house tomorrow afternoon I'm having a party?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"No thanks" was all Sakura said.  
  
"Oh come on it'll be fun" Tomoyo tried again  
  
"I said no thanks!" snapped Sakura again.  
  
"Please Sakura, please!" begged Tomoyo.  
  
"If I say yes would you leave me alone Tomoyo-Chan?" asked Sakura  
  
"Yes of cause!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay I'll go, now leave me alone!" Sakura yelled and walked off.  
  
"ALRIGHT!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Eriol you have to help me! Tomorrow I'm having a party and I need you magic" Explained Tomoyo  
  
"Why Tomoyo?" asked Eriol.  
  
~*~ 20 minutes and 7 seconds later ~*~  
  
"That's why I need your help" Tomoyo finished.  
  
"Okay my dear Tomoyo, I'll love to help you I can even make a fool out of my dear descendant." Eriol said as he chuckled a bit.  
  
"Excellent! I'll see you tomorrow come at 3 cause the party starts at 4!" yelled Tomoyo over her shoulder as she ran home.  
  
"What party Eriol?" asked Meiling who happen to carry Syaroan.  
  
"Tomoyo is having a party to celebrate the winning of the first girl to beat Syaroan there" Eriol explained.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Meiling "SHE'S GOING TO CELEBRATE CAUSE A GIRL BEAT HIM!!! IS SHE CRAZY!?!" yelled Meiling red from anger  
  
"What's happing?" asked Syaroan who happen to wake up from Meiling's out rage.  
  
"Tomoyo what's to celebrate" Meiling said still angry.  
  
"Why?" asked Syaroan as he got of Meiling's shoulder  
  
"Because you lost to the Sakura girl" Meiling replied again.  
  
"Really?" asked Syaroan.  
  
"Yeah do you believe it she want's to celebrate cause you lost" Meiling said again turning red.  
  
"It's okay I don't really care" Syaroan said as he started to limp home.  
  
"Syaroan I think that knock on the tree lost some of your brain cells, didn't you hear me she's happy you lost!" Meiling said both angry and surprised.  
  
"I don't care Meiling I think you're just angry because you lost that beat to a stuffed animal" Syaroan replied.  
  
"My cute descendant is growing up" Eriol chucked.  
  
"Eriol I'm too tired to argue to you now but be ready tomorrow morning" Syaroan said.  
  
"My, my cute descendant to chicken to fight?" Eriol asked sarcastically  
  
"Shut up Eriol!" Meiling yelled as she kicked him in the shin but Eriol blocked.  
  
"Argh! I wished I had magic I would have kicked your ass by then" Meiling yelled as she stomped off.  
  
"Oh I must be going I have a wonderful plan to plan," Eriol said to himself (o.O his talking to himself.....weird)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Should I stop here?)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Yes!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(No!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Yes!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Nah! I'm not slack!)  
  
~*~ At Tomoyo's house at 3 o'clock ~*~  
  
"Hey Eriol your just on time" Tomoyo greeted as she pulled him inside. "Now do you remember the plan I told you?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yep it's al in here," Eriol said putting to his head, temple what ever.  
  
"Good now you go and decorate this room while the maids and I do the other room" explained Tomoyo.  
  
"Okay!" Eriol said  
  
"The design is on the table," Tomoyo instructed.  
  
"Alright" Eriol answered hmm okay let's see the balloons are there Eriol thought as he took out his ward. Now the food are over there on a table (nah Eriol on the floor!) there....now right that's it I just got to put more streamers and balloons and I finish Eriol thought (I know it's a bit boring but I'm just too lazy to write ne more)  
  
~*~ PARTY TIME! ~*~  
  
: Ding-dong :  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled Tomoyo as she ran to the door in her beautiful dress. The dress she wore was a sleeves less light purple dress that was tight in the chest with a picture of lavender petals round it the dress. It was lose from the waist on with a lavender petals still flowing down, finished off with a dark purple scarf, each end tied to her index fingers. Her hair was in 2 lose pigtails.  
  
"Hey Sakura you came!" yelled Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura's dress was a light pink dress with the sleeves only reaching to her elbow. It too was tight in the chest and lose from the waist on, on one side of her dress near the bottom there was a picture of a cherry blossom flower with littler cherry blossom petals everywhere, she too had a scarf with her, the 2 ends tied to her index fingers. Her hair was in 2 French brads with cherry blossom petals intertwined in her hair.  
  
"Sakura you look beautiful! I can't believe the dress I made for you fits so well!" Tomoyo exclaimed as she dagged Sakura in the house with starry eyes.  
  
"Everyone Sakura's here!" yelled Tomoyo to Eriol who had a blue suit on with a white shirt inside. Syaroan who had on a black suit with a white shirt in side, Meiling who wore a Chinese dress that was tight from the top down with a red Dragon in the middle, completed with 2 splits on the side. (There was also Chiharu, Nikki, Rika, Yamazaki, Chin, Xio-ling and Chi-Lang but I'm too lazy to describe their cloths)  
  
"Sakura you look beautiful!" Eriol complimented.  
  
"Thankyou Eriol-Chan you look handsome yourself" Sakura said trying to sound nice ""Tomoyo would love that"" Sakura said that to Eriol through telepathy. After she said that Eriol blushed really hard.  
  
"Sakura you look beautiful truly beautiful" Syaroan breathed out.  
  
"Thankyou Li-kun" Sakura whispered as a light pink found it's way to her face.  
  
This is going better then I thought Tomoyo thought happily.  
  
"Okay everyone it's time to dance!!" yelled Tomoyo to everyone.  
  
"Chiharu may I have this dance?" asked Yamazaki as he held out his hand  
  
"I'll love too" giggled Chiharu as she took his hand.  
  
"Sakura may I may I have the permission to dance with such a beautiful lady" asked.............................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Should I stop it there? I think I should!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(Yep I'm stopping it!)  
  
  
  
  
  
TBC thankyou to all the reviewers!!! I love them all even if they call me evil or stupid or idiot for doing cliffhangers!  
  
Please review and please read my other stories  
  
Like:  
  
Super Sayian Sakura  
  
  
  
O.o switched with the YYH characters o.O  
  
A single Tear  
  
Please read them and please review!!! 


	7. who saw it?

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
~Scene change~  
  
*Character preview*  
  
(Me talking)  
  
Warning!  
  
In this chapter there will be some course language, and fighting. Kids under 12 will not be aloud to read this chapter!! Have parent or guardian with you.  
  
So far on Angel from hell....  
  
"Sakura may I have the permission to dance with such a beautiful lady" asked.............................  
  
______________  
  
"Sakura may I have the permission to dance with such a beautiful lady" asked Chi-Lang. (teehee thought it was Syaoran neh?)  
  
"No thanks" Sakura said walking away.  
  
"But Sakura you such a beautiful party, I must dance with a beautiful lady" Chi-Lang said running up to Sakura.  
  
"I don't like to dance, especially with you" Sakura said, only whispering the last part.  
  
"Sakura please" Chi-Lang said grabbing her wrist.  
  
"No Chi-Lang I don't want to dance! Is that clear?" Sakura snapped.  
  
"No one ever says no to me!" Chi-Lang yelled, pulling her strongly to the balcony.  
  
"Well get used to it!" Sakura yelled trying to free herself one move from him and his dinner! she thought.  
  
"Sakura you are beautiful and the most sexy girl I have meet, you should be mine" Chi-Lang whispered huskily in her ear.  
  
"And you Chi-Lang are the most gross, annoying, disgusting person that I have ever meant!" Sakura yelled back in his ear.  
  
"You Sakura are a bitch! No one you hear me! Was ever regretted me! You son of a bitch!" Chi-Lang yelled smacking her on the face; no one could hear them since the music was so loud.  
  
Sakura turn around to face him, her eyes turned red in anger, red, black then red again.  
  
"Wh-what's happening?" Chi-Lang said his voice shaking.  
  
"For you information, I'm a girl not a boy!" Sakura yelled, showing her white fangs, "you know nothing about me!" she yelled again, her aura flaring, a deep rich pink.  
  
She grabbed him by the collar, and held him over the edge of the balcony, "Chi-Lang, you now know my true form, I must kill you, no one must know who I really am!" with that she let him go, falling down 3 stories and hitting the hard pavement down below. His bones crushing, blood everywhere, his eyes opened. Face white as snow. Damn I should have sucked him dry before killing him, oh well next time I'll remember that  
  
Sakura shorten her fangs ready to go back inside but stopped in her tracks as she saw a witness. Someone that had seen the whole thing.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" yelled........  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys, that's all for now! The next chapter I'll do it longer!  
  
Ja mata!  
  
Read my other stories!  
  
They are:  
  
Super Sayian Sakura A single tear Kiss me creep 


	8. a newfound friend

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
~Scene change~  
  
*Character preview*  
  
(Me talking)  
  
Warning!  
  
In this chapter there will be some course language, and fighting. Kids under 12 will not be aloud to read this chapter!! Have parent or guardian with you.  
  
So far on Angel from hell....  
  
Sakura shorten her fangs ready to go back inside but stopped in her tracks as she saw a witness. Someone that had seen the whole thing.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" yelled........  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!" yelled Meiling.  
  
Shit! I knew I shouldn't have done that cursed Sakura to herself.  
  
"Your-you're a mon-monster!" Meiling yelled again.  
  
"Meiling, it's vampire and, I-I have to kill you." Sakura said, walking closer to her.  
  
"Please-please don't-don't kill me- I- I want to live." Meiling said her voice shaking in fear.  
  
"I-I won't" Sakura said, down casting her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Thank-thank you Sakura, but why, why are you-how old?" Meiling asked.  
  
"It happen when I was a little girl about the age of 17-18 I can't really remember, I went to the woods to pick some apples for my brother, then-then a thing jumped out, and-and it's turned me to this" Sakura said, tears beginning to brim in her eyes. Why am I crying, I have never cried before, it-it feel's good  
  
"Sakura" whispered Meiling, she can't help but feel a little sorry for the girl. "Don't cry Sakura, you-you have me, and Tomoyo and Eriol and Syaoran," Meiling said, giving Sakura a hug.  
  
"Meiling, thank you. Thankyou so much" Sakura said, crying harder this time.  
  
"Shh. Sakura It'll be okay, you-you can live with us Sakura, Syaoran and I, and it'll be fun." Meiling comforted smiling lightly at the small girl crying in her arms.  
  
"I-I wouldn't want to intrude" Sakura said in between sobs.  
  
"Hey, want are friends for, let's go inside okay, you'll be sick if you stay out here any longer." Said Meiling, gently pushing her to the door.  
  
"Vampires don't get sick Meiling" Sakura exclaimed smiling a bit.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Meiling cried, laughing a bit, remembering the movie she once watched.  
  
Chuckling a bit, Sakura walked with Meiling her new friend by her side.  
  
"Sakura wait here for a moment okay I'm going to tell Syaoran you'll be living with us from now on" Meiling exclaimed as she ran off to Syaoran who happen to be in the middle of the dance room, chatting to Eriol.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" yelled Syaoran after he heard the things Meiling had to say.  
  
The music stopped, and every single pair of eyes where on them.  
  
"Syaoran, she has no where else to stay, SHE HAS TO STAY WITH US!" Meiling yelled, trying rather hard to get the information to get past his thick head.  
  
"THERE IS NO WAY, IS ANOTHER GIRL GOING TO LIVE IN MY HOUSE!" her yelled back.  
  
Meiling's face turned a deep red; everyone covered their ears, preparing them selves for an outburst from Meiling  
  
"Syaoran 1. It's not your house 2. It's an apartment and 3. She's a friend who happen to live by herself." Meiling said calmly, shocking everyone, even Syaoran.  
  
"Fine, I don't care" Syaoran said.  
  
"Good, I'll tell her right now." Meiling said ready to run off, but Syaoran pulled her back. "Just keep her out of the training room when I'm in there okay?" whispered Syaoran in her ear. Smiling a yes Meiling hurried off again to find her newfound vampire/friend.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay peps I know this one is a bit short ^crowd stares^ okay, okay really short! But please forgive me! I'll write more I promise!  
  
Read my other stories, they are:  
  
Super Sayian Sakura A single tear Kiss me creep 


	9. Meeting Li Syaoranagain? final chappie

Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, Clamp does.  
  
*Angel from hell*  
  
Written by Tracey Tran  
  
"Talking"  
  
Thinking  
  
~Scene change~  
  
*Character preview*  
  
(Me talking)  
  
Warning!  
  
In this chapter there will be some course language, and fighting. Kids under 12 will not be aloud to read this chapter!! Have parent or guardian with you.  
  
So far on Angel from hell....  
  
"Good, I'll tell her right now." Meiling said ready to run off, but Syaoran pulled her back. "Just keep her out of the training room when I'm in there okay?" whispered Syaoran in her ear. Smiling a yes Meiling hurried off again to find her newfound vampire/friend.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After telling Sakura that Syaoran had given permission for her to stay with them, there was a rumbling underneath the ground.  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, Meiling and Sakura ran outside to check it out, but before going Tomoyo had told everyone to stay put and don't move no matter what.  
  
Running as fast as they could, Eriol say the sword card. Sakura looked at it and stared, this was a weak card, she must agree, but she must be careful.  
  
Syaoran turned his pedit to a sword and started to fight the card, with Eriol's help, Meiling then helped Syaoran and Tomoyo videotaping, Sakura stood there, looking at the way Syaoran moved, so graceful yet skilful, and it was hypnotizing, then she saw blood, running from his arm, dripping. Sakura licked her lips, but controlled the urge to bite him; she doesn't want to ruin his life, she saw Meiling getting slammed to a tree, she growled, Tomoyo was surprised, but kept it to herself, she saw the sword card move rapily at Meiling, ready to strike, Sakura gasp, no! she was my first friend! Nothing can kill her! screaming Sakura ran to bloke the razer sharp steal from stabbing Meiling, everything was still, everything, Meiling ran to Sakura's side followed by Syaoran and Eriol and Tomoyo, Meiling gasp, the sword card is stuck inside her heart, which means Sakura's dieing "no" Meiling mumbled "you can't die you hear me!" yelled Meiling, Sakura opened her eyes, instead of black orbs, they were green, a bright green, smiling weakly Sakura looked at Syaoran, and everyone else, "goodbye everyone, goodbye my true friends, and Syaoran, thanks" he hand slipped from Meiling's grip stillness was overcome again, till a scream, a scream of both pain and sadness.  
  
Joting from her bed in surprised only to fall back again in pain, she screamed. A nurse quickly went to her side, "are you okay?" she asked, the patient stopped screaming when she heard the voice, "so familiar" the patient mumbled.  
  
The nurse saw her hand bleeding and quickly went to get a doctor. "Miss, are you alright, please stay still while I bandage your arm" the doctor said as soon as he came in, "so familiar" the patient mumbled again.  
  
Opening her eyes for the first time, seeing the doctor smiling down at her, she looked at him, he was so young; she smiled lightly, the doctor once finished, smiled at her, then saying, "I'm glad to finally meet you Miss Kinomoto, my name is~" the doctor couldn't finished the sentence since Miss Kinomoto said "doctor Li Syaoran, it was all just a dream"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay guys! That's all no more this is the last chapter!!  
  
Please read my other stories:  
  
Super Sayian Sakura  
  
A single tear  
  
Kiss me creep  
  
One boy too many - sequel to kiss me creep  
  
I don't want to say good-bye - just a poem I wrote bout when Syaoran had to leave for Hong Kong. 


End file.
